se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Recep Tayyip Erdoğan/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| El presidente alemán Christian Wulff junto a Recep Tayyip Erdogan en Berlín. | Efe Joachim Gauck - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| As Election Approaches Erdogan Offers Harsh Words for Germany - SPIEGEL ONLINE Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkey's President Recep Tayyip Erdogan meets German counterpart, Frank-Walter Steinmeier in Ankara, Turkey on November 15, 2016. (Reuters) Gerhard Schröder - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Gerhard Schröder (l.), Recep Tayyip Erdogan (2006 in Ankara) Spiegel Angela Merkel - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Deal Between Merkel, Erdogan Will Be the End of Europe – German Media © AP Photo/ Joerg Sarbach Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Fransa Cumhurbaşkanı Jacques Chirac, Başbakan Erdoğan'a Türkiye'nin AB'ye üye olabileceğini söyledi… AP Nicolas Sarkozy - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Erdoğan, Carla Bruni'yi davet etti. Photo Milliyet François Hollande - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Poignée de mains entre le Premier ministre turc Recep Tayyip Erdogan et le président français François Hollande le 20 juin 2012 au sommet Rio+20 de Rio de Janeiro au Brésil. Photo Fred Dufour. AFP Emmanuel Macron - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Le président français Emmanuel Macron et son homologue turc Recep Tayyip Erdogan avaient abordé la situation du journaliste de vive voix le 25 mai dernier à Bruxelles. Crédits photo: Afp Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| March 21, 2013 - Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan met Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands in The Hague on Tuesday. Anadolu Agency Willem-Alexander - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands (C) and Crown Prince Willem-Alexander (L) pose with Turkey's Prime Minister Tayyip Erdogan (R) in Ankara 27 February 2007. The Dutch Queen will tour Ankara, Istanbul and the central Anatolian province of Kayseri during her four-day visit to Turkey aimed mainly at boosting commercial ties between the two countries. Getty Jan Peter Balkenende - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| El primer ministro turco, Recep Tayyip Erdogan, y el presidente de la UE, Jan Peter Balkenende, en Bruselas. REUTERS Mark Rutte - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Xiisadii ka taaganayd Nederland & Turkiga oo cirka isku Shareertay & Madaxweyne Recep Tayyip Erdogan oo ka hadlay. radiosyl.com Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Benedicto XVI, junto a Erdogan, en el aeropuerto de Ankara. (Foto: AFP) Francisco - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkey's President Recep Tayyip Erdogan, right, and Pope Francis arrive at the Presidential palace in Ankara, Turkey on November 28, 2014. (AP) España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Su Majestad el Rey recibió en el Palacio de La Zarzuela al Primer Ministro de la República de Turquía, Recep Tayyip Erdogan, con motivo de su visita de trabajo a España. Agencia EFE. Casa Real José María Aznar - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| José María Aznar saluda a Recep Tayyip Erdogan ayer en Moncloa. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Reunión entre Erdogan y Zapatero en 2010. (EFE) Mariano Rajoy - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| El presidente español, Mariano Rajoy (i) se ha reunido esta tarde con el turco, Recep Tayyip Erdogan, durante la cumbre de la OTAN, que se celebra en Newport - efe Pedro Sánchez - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno de España, Pedro Sánchez, saluda al presidente turco, Recep Tayyip Erdogan, antes del inicio de una reunión celebrada durante la segunda jornada de la cumbre de jefes de estado de la OTAN en Bruselas. LaVanguardia.com Grecia * Ver Costas Simitis - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Simitis saluda a Erdogan, a su llegada hoy a Atenas. AP Kostas Karamanlis - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan, right, and his Greek counterpart Kostas Karamanlis cheer after a ceremony at the Turkey-Greece border in Tekirdag, northwestern Turkey, Sunday July 3, 2005. The two leaders inaugurated construction of a Turkey-Greece natural gas pipeline. The pipeline from Bursa Turkey to Komotini Greece is expected to be operational in 2006. (AP) George Papandreou - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Recep Tayyip Erdoğan and George Papandreou, Greece May 2010. Πρωθυπουργός της Ελλάδας Antonis Samaras - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Greek Prime Minister Antonis Samaras (L) with his Turkish counterpart, Recep Tayyip Erdogan. GreekReporter.com Alexis Tsipras - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| The meeting of Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras with Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan will take place on May 23 in Istanbul, according to sources. ANA MPA Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con il Primo Ministro della repubblica di Turchia, Recep Tayyip Erdogan. Photo carloazegliociampi.it Giorgio Napolitano - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Italiano: Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano accoglie nel suo studio Recep Tayyip Erdogan, Primo Ministro di Turchia.Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan with Italian counterpart Sergio Mattarella. لمصور : KUNA - Rome Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Romano Prodi.jpg| Visite de Recep Tayyip Erdogan, Premier ministre turc, à la CE. Bruxelles: Commission européenne, 23/09/2004. Couleur. Copyright: (c) European Community Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| İtalya Başbakanı Silvio Berlusconi'nin seks skandalları, Başbakan Recep Tayyip Erdoğan'la arasını açtı Internethaber Mario Monti - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Italian Premier Mario Monti, right, and Turkish Premier Recep Tayyip Erdogan. AA photo Enrico Letta - Sin imagen.jpg| (L-R) Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta, British Prime Minister David Cameron, German Chancellor Angela Merkel and Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan attend the opening of the first session of the G20 summit on September 5, 2013 in St. Petersburg, Russia. Matteo Renzi - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Renzi e Erdogan (Askanews) Paolo Gentiloni - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, İtalya Dışişleri Bakanı Paolo Gentiloni'yi Cumhurbaşkanlığı Külliyesi'nde kabul etti. Giuseppe Conte - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, who is in Brussels to attend the NATO Summit, had a bilateral meeting with Prime Minister of Italy, Giuseppe Conte. President of the Republic of Turkey Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Tarja Halonen.jpg| The state visit to Turkey by President Tarja Halonen said Finland strongly supports Turkey's EU membership, says Yle. Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| President Niinistö held talks with the President of Turkey Erdoğan on issues such as terrorism, Russia, and relations between Turkey and the EU. Photo: Katri Makkonen / Office of the President of the Republic. Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan yesterday met with Finnish Parliament Speaker Paavo Lipponen. Revista de prensa turca, 06-10-10 Matti Vanhanen - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkish Prime Minister Finnish Prime Minister Vanhanen (l) met with Turkish PM Erdogan last week. AP Jyrki Katainen - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan (left) and Finnish Prime Minister Jyrki Katainen addressing at a post meeting joint press conference at The Government Banquet Hall in Helsinki Wednesday. Photo - Lehtikuva. Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| British Queen Elizabeth II (1st L) talks with Turkish Prime Minister Recap Tayyip Erdogan (2nd R) during a reception hosted by the queen for leaders of the Group of 20 Countries (G20) at Buckingham Palace in London April 1, 2009. The G20 Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy will be held in London on April 2. (Xinhua Photo) Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Tony Blair.jpg| Erdoğan eski İngiltere Başbakanı Tony Blair'ı kabul etti Gordon Brown - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| British Prime Minister Gordon Brown (L) shakes hands with visiting Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan in London, capital of Britain, Oct. 23, 2007. Xiua David Cameron - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan (R) welcoming Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron (L) at the Turkish Presidential Palace in Ankara, on December 9, 2014.(AFP Photo / Adem Altan) / AFP Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Theresa May.jpg| The PM met with Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan earlier today. PA:PRESS ASSOCIATION Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Afghan President Hamid Karzai (R) waves as Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan (C) applauds as former Polish President Lech Walesa looks on (L) following the Quadriga Award ceremony in Berlin 03 October 2004. The ceremony took place on the anniversary of German reunification. Getty Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Recep Tayyip Erdogan, Prime Minister of the Republic of Turkey, Viktor Yanukovych, President of Ukraine, Aleksander Kwasniewski, President of Poland (1995-2005), Chairman of the Board, Yalta European Strategy. Yalta European Strategy Lech Kaczyński - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Polish President Lech Kaczyński and Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdoğan in Istanbul, Turkey. Chancellery of the President of the Republic of Poland. Bronisław Komorowski - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Başbakan Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, Başbakanlık Resmi Konutu´nda, basına kapalı düzenlenen çalışma yemeğinde, Polonya Cumhurbaşkanı Komorowski ile bir araya. kdk.gov.tr Andrzej Duda - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkey’s President Recep Tayyip Erdogan, left, and his host, Poland’s President Andrzej Duda, right, shake hands after delivering statements to the media following talks that included Poland’s support for Turkey’s EU membership efforts at the presidential palace in Warsaw, Poland, Tuesday, Oct. 17, 2017. (AP Photo/Czarek Sokolowski) Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Дмитрий Медведев встретился с Премьер-министром Турции Реджепом Тайипом Эрдоганом. Photo: Kremlin Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente ruso Vladimir Putin (i) saluda a su homólogo turco Recep Tayyip Erdogan, durante una reunión en Ankara, en diciembre de 2014. EFE/Archivo Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma (L) shakes hands with Turkish Prime Minister Tayyip Erdogan as Víktor Yúshchenko - Sin imagen.jpg| Ukrainian President Victor Yushchenko (L) and T?rkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan pose for photographers during their meeting held in Ankara, Turkey, 06 June 2005. Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, Prime Minister of the Republic of Turkey, Viktor Yanukovych, President of Ukraine. Victor Pinchuk Foundation © 2012. Photographed by Sergei Illin, Aleksandr Indychii Petró Poroshenko - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Recep Tayyip Erdoğan (L) and Petro Poroshenko. AP Photo Fuentes Categoría:Recep Tayyip Erdoğan